


Total Control

by angstyastronaut



Series: Tumblr Asks and Stuff [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyastronaut/pseuds/angstyastronaut
Summary: Ensi succumbs.
Series: Tumblr Asks and Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Total Control

Lalli’s footsteps faded into the distance. _Good. I taught him well._ Ensi swayed, weakness deep in her that she’d never felt before.

_I should follow him, I need to help the village, I-_

“Stop it!” Ensi slapped herself on the head, feeling like cold water had poured itself on her skull. Stupid. If I go back, the Kade wins.

_Oh, but I’ve already won._ The voice was unmistakeably not something that should be; it was no screaming troll, no angry spirit. This voice was something else.Something that made her mind feel like water.

“You haven’t,” her voice was weak in a way that made her angry; she knew the village was lost, knew she herself was a goner, for no mage nearby was powerful enough to exorcise her. _But I can’t give up. Not yet._

Ensi’s rifle was gone, but she still had a knife. Eyes open because it didn’t matter any more, she stabbed Hilja in the skull, right through the brain. _You can’t save her_ , the other voice whispered, a flicker of darkness on the wind. She collapsed into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually posted on my tumblr a few weeks ago as a fill for an ask; I thought I might as well post the pair I've done so far onto ao3 because stuff disappears on tumblr so easily and the site is held together by duct tape


End file.
